


Christmas Presents

by Bloodysyren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Christmas shopping with Remus and Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Presents

Sirius had been following Remus around all day. His black fuzzy feet clicked against the flagstones of Diagon Alley as they went into shop after shop. Sirius helped out by holding packages and curling up obediently underneath Remus' chair. But the other teen could tell that his companion was bored. He stroked the soft ears and murmured,

"Don't worry, I know how taxing this in on you. We'll head back soon. I just need one more thing..." Sirius sat outside the shop obediently and watched over the packages, secretly relishing the head pats and scratches he got from braver passers-by. Remus finally emerged and gathered up all of the purchases, hearing the soft jingle of Christmas music coming through the stalls.

"Shall we head home?" Sirius trotted happily beside Remus, still holding a small parcel in his jaws. They were feeling lazy and boarded the slow train back to Hogwarts. It was nearly dusk when the sharp spires of the school came into view. Sirius wagged his tail happily and nearly scampered off of the train without Remus. The other boy gathered up their things and strolled through the snow to their dorm.

Sirius shook the snow from his fur and curled up in front of the fire. Remus put everything away tidily and grabbed a book, plopping down in one of the overstuffed chairs.

"We had a pretty long day, huh? I'm glad you stuck with it with me even though I know it's not your favourite thing." Sirius rested his large head on Remus' thigh and sighed in the way that only dogs can. It was a weary, happy sigh. He was glad to be home. Remus was about to crack his book open when he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Hm? You want to go somewhere else?" Sirius panted and bounded around the room. Remus was surprised that the dog had so much energy after the errands they had just run. But he stood up and followed anyway, watching Sirius trot up to the sleeping quarters.

Remus found the dog sprawled on his bed, tail wagging, butt wiggling, ready to play. He chuckled and put his book on the bedside table, toeing off his shoes and sliding onto the covers, pulling the drapes closed. The dim light from the candles struggled to reach them in their secluded bower as Sirius transformed back into his human form and pressed Moony against the clean fresh sheets.

"Moons, I was so bored!" Sirius whined, nuzzling into Remus' collar. He stripped off his worn shirt and pulled the other boy's trousers off expectantly.

"I know," Remus cooed, "I shouldn't have had you wait so long...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I was feeling sulky and didn't want to talk to anyone. Besides, it was nice to feel even a little useful. But no one gives ear scratches like you do, and no one makes me want to pounce on them more than when you're just so cute looking at new brooms and quills and shit."

Remus chuckled, slithering out of his shirt, pulling Sirius against him tenderly, running his hands through that messy black mane. Padfoot relaxed against Moony's chest, feeling the boy's strong heartbeat underneath that pale skin.

They lay naked together, a tangle of limbs on Remus' bed. Sirius was almost half asleep and he mumbled,

"Did you find something for everyone on your list."

"Yeah, almost. But nothing for you, unfortunately. Why are you so hard to buy for?" Remus said, chuckling. Sirius sat up with a jolt.

"Because I already have everything I need. It's all right here in my arms." He hugged Remus tight as the sometimes werewolf blushed. He kissed Sirius' forehead and snuggled deeper against the pillows.


End file.
